plans for the future
by Salvo1985
Summary: lincoln is a man with a plan. and he makes sure his plans for the future of luna and the their love child is set in stone. for luna she loves his brother-lover and is looking forward to the lil rocker in her belly. alas she still needs to deal with sam...and whats worse? george the guy in their former trio has a thing for her. what a fucking week this will be...


Plans For The Future

by Salvo1985

a lunacoln fic

Licoln loud was a man with a plan. the organizing son of a bitch. the one who was ahead of everything else. and he sat on his bed, writing down the pro's and cons, plans for his future..plans for luna's future. plans for his child. yes. child. it happen so quick. he paused to think over the events. after Sam rejected Luna she was heart broken. he comfort her and thus begin something more than sibling love. all he saw was a woman now. and they spent half a year together. they made love but made certain to have protection. how unfortunate that condom he wore broke in the moment of bliss. he freaked of course, and Luna was in tear in fear of what had happen. but...they were okay. Lisa gave Luna a choice to abort the child, or she could use a special serum that will alter the DNA so the child wont have deformities or retardation. Luna didn't want to get rid of it. one night as they laid hand in hand they stared into each others eyes and she confessed she wanted this. which was emotional for both of them. they ended up making love that night and it was decided.

today the rains came, and Luna and Lincoln sat on his bed, while listening to music. lincoln had his head resting on her chest as she ran her fingers. their soft breathing along with her small radio playing soft piano-jazz music help them relax, luna smiled at her little brother. as she ran a hand over his cheek and he looked up in response and smiled back before they lean in together and share a peck on the lips.

"...i'm so happy." he told her. and in turn she smiled and nodded. "me too, dude"

she gazed down at him and he looked back. she couldn't believe she and her little bro were not only lovers, but were parents to be. of course lies had to be made, and she endured her mood swings, late night munchies, sudden sexual desires. but it was all good. she wasn't ready for a crazy little thing called love, but here she was. with a boy so dedicated to her. making plans for not only the baby but also to make sure she becomes the rock star she wants to be. she couldn't ask for a better boyfriend and she hope their love could only get strong from here.

alas the week was hell. and it was only Monday. Sam ignored her because she was still uncomfortable. word got around fast. she had to confirm she was bisexual most eased off, and others teased her. and here she was, pregnant and showing. it was weird. people stared at her, and talked shit behind her back. ...in comes george. the male friend that made up the trio of luna and sam. now it came down to two. and George was much more sympathetic. and despite her condition he showed interest in her. she blushed as he felt him lean close. it was after school and he caught her by the lockers. he lean against the lockers and gave her a charming look. "how are you, luna? been taking it easy?" she gazed at him with a blush, "yeah, man. i'm cool. though my baby belly is starting to make my back hurt." he chuckled as he reach and took her books. "let me take these for you." she sighed and nodded. they walked the halls and people gazed at them. of course they whispered among each other. possibly speculating that george was the father. just then sam got in front of them and grab his arm. "what are you doing!" George was shocked, causing him to drop her books onto the floor as she pulled him towards her. "nothing, sam i was just helping luna." she sneered. "i thought we talked about ignoring her." -"what?" Luna was shocked and stared at sam who curled her lips and looked at George. "you can't be seriously be into that pregnant bitch are you?" - George sighed. "Sam, common we used to be friends, all of us." sam shook her head. "not anymore. it's bad enough this confused fag hit on me, now she's moving onto you too?" Luna shouted - "FUCK YOU, SAM!" sam pushed george and shoved her back. "fuck you! stay away from my man you pregnant slut!" that tore it, man. before sam knew it she felt a iron fist across her face and she fell back like a ton of bricks. when she hit the floor every thing was dazed and dizzy. luna grab her books, george bend to try to help luna but she grab his jacket and tugged and pushed him back. "Fuck off!" she grab her books and sped walked out the door leaving them both behind. she didn't need them if sam was dating george, she could have him!

the drive home was quiet. usually the girls around them were making a racket, chatting away annoyingly. but they sensed her anger, her annoyance. ...fuck man...what a shitty day and it was only Monday. the weekend couldn't come fast enough. she felt a hand touch hers and she turned away from the window to see the boy of her dreams with a worried look. she gave him a soft smile and squeezed it back. oh, yeah. duh. why was she wasting her time with these thoughts of Sam and George anyway? she shamelessly picked his hand up and kissed it. displaying their love in front of everyone. it was easy when her siblings knew of it all. except their parents. he scoot closer and she put an arm around him and he lean on her. the radio playing 'do you have to let it linger' by the cranberries. at that moment her shitty day was gone and only her baby and Lincoln mattered. - when they entered the house, Luna went up the stairs, and Lincoln followed her like a love sick puppy. they entered her room and she sat on the bed, and he laid on the bean bag. she grab her axe and ran her fingers over the strings. she looked at his smiling face. she begin to brush her fingers on the strings, and started to play a tune.

she begin to sing to him looking him in the eyes. he listen to her sweet raspy voice.

"There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea

You became the light on the dark side of me

Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill

But did you know that when it snows

My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen?"

he stared at her with love in his eyes, his smile easy and relaxed, he closed his eyes as he let her voice took him into a world of her ballad.

"Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.

Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah.

And now that your rose is in bloom.

A light hits the gloom

On the gray."

her voice was sweet and full of passion for him, it made his spine tingle. made him feel like her voice, the lyrics made love to his soul and he couldn't help but feel loved by her music.

"There is so much a woman can tell you, so much she can say.

You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain, baby.

To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.

Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?"

she slide off the bed and was on her knees on the carpet floor, her fingers worked as the ballad continued to play the tune of kiss by the rose beautifully her eyes hooded as she look at her brother-lover-soon-to-be-father.

"But did you know,

That when it snows,

My eyes become large

And the light that you shine can be seen."

her fingers rocked those cords as she lean forward, her warm breath close to his lips. he lean forward as if being called by those soft pink lightly gloss lips.

"Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.

Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah.

Now that your rose is in bloom.

A light hits the gloom

On the gray.

I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,

I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,

I've been kissed by a rose on the gray.

If I should fall along the way.

I've been kissed by a rose on the gray."

Lincoln grab her by the shirt as she was pulled into a passionate kiss, she automatically set her axe to the side and grab his head running her fingers though his scalp as they kissed and smacked their lips together, tongue swiping across each other's tongues and lips. she laid on top and he ran his hands down her waist wrapping his legs behind her back and she pressed her crotch against his as they made out hotly as they gently grind. all stopped when they heard their father cry out that dinner was ready. - damn. early dinner? hell. luna shouldn't complain she was hungry as fuck. she pulled away and smiled. "tonight, you." he grinned. "am i desert?" she chuckled and licked his nose. "nuh, bruh. your a midnight snack." he laughed and kissed her forehead.

that night lincoln laid on his bed. his eyes focused on the bobbing head of his sister Luna. god, when she was in the mood to suck cock. she got into it. the soft slurping sound echo in his room he laid his head back feeling her warm mouth that tongue brushing against the underside. every now and then it swirled around his head which made him jolt in pleasure. her hand cupping and her fingers brushing his balls only made him moan with excitement. he looked down only to meet her eyes in the lamp light. she moaned against his cock, she popped it out of her mouth and stroked the length with her other hand. "common love...gimmie some of that love juice i crave." she lapped and flicked her tongue on the lip, brushing her swollen kissed lips on the head, kissing. god, she was pepper kissing the head. she knew he loved that. that made him grip the sheets. "feed me your cum. common, give it to me. i'm thirsty for it." she kept kissing the head, he felt the tongue brush against the slit she begin to french kiss the head-oh god!

he arched his back and sucked in breath and let a low groan as the head burst out his thick seed-luna didn't waste time and pushed it all into her mouth and gulped it down like it was fucking koolaid. "aghhh! luna! luna! oh god, yes! eat ittt...oh-hooo...yeeeaaaahhhh" he said with excitement he groan and laid his head back, reaching to pet her brown hair. he sighed happily as she sucked him clean. pulling out only to lick the leaking head which caused him to jerk and made 'gah' and 'ah' sounds after she was done she wipe her mouth with a forearm and crawled on top and frenched him hard, forcing him to taste his own flavor. he didn't push back but pushed forward as they shared a sweet loving kiss. she pulled back with a smack of their lips and she licked her mouth and grinned. "thanks for giving out kid some protein." she patted her belly. "your gross!" he laughed as she laid to his side and hugged him. "well i ain't lying dude." she kissed his cheek and he laid his head against hers their eyes never leaving. their fingers intertwined with each others as they only stared. no words were spoken only the love in their eyes spoke louder than anything possible. soon they both fell asleep with the sounds of their own breathing.

it was finally Friday. George and Sam never spoke to her, never looked at her, if they did, she gave them the bird. fucking cunts. assholes. pieces of shits. she didn't need them they were fake. and all because she expressed her love to sam. and after that, she had changed. fucking cunt. Lincoln was right. she offered sam love and she spat in her face. now she and George were dating. feh! twats, the whole lot of'em! when the final bell rang she got out of there fast.

she sat right outside and waited for lori's pick up. just then George sat next to her. "i really like you, you know. i'll dump sam for you. i don't think she's right for me, and the way she treated you-" "stop." luna said with out looking. "but, luna. at least give me the benefit of the doubt, i can help raise your kid." -luna snorted. "i don't need help. i got my family. my brother." George sighed, "but your brother isn't your boyfriend. whoever left you with a kid...trust me he or she needs a father figure and i do care deeply for you." Luna turned and smiled. "really?" george brighten and scoot closer. "really..." luna lean forward and gave him bed room eyes and he blushed and lean forward for a kiss-but was met with a hard slap. "my brother is more a man than you fuckface!" she stood up and looked down at the confused teenager. "...and if my kid needs a father figure, then linc is the perfect gentleman. i don't need no man, and i don't need you. go crawl back to that fucking traitor " she spat in his forehead and turned when she heard vanzilla's horn she turned and held her head up high. leaving a confused and angered george.

the rest of that day, she just chilled with her sisters and brother. watching skull island. this movie was boss and luna loved it. shit, lincoln has been getting her to watch these Godzilla and king Kong films pacific rim was one her favorite kajiu movies. it was an easy going evening. after having chili with franks and french bread her belly was stuffed. as they watched the movie they held hands of course he lean on her shoulder and she laid her head on the top of his. it begin to rain pretty heavy and that made her drozy. she fell sleep like that. -she a woke with lincoln shaking her. "hey. it's time for bed, babe." she yawned and rubbed her eyes and sighed. "right, love. you got the bed nest in the attic set up?" he gave her a nod. "sure did, o' sweet child o' mine." she smiled. - once they entered she saw there was white Christmas lights to give a nice glow around the room. she walked over and laid on the nest-bed. she wore her long night shirt with a punisher skull on it. linc wore his usual orange pj's. they came and snuggled. and right away she couldn't help but kiss along his neck, but the boy of her dreams hinder her a moment. "wait, i got you something." she pulled back and gave him a curious look. "oh? what is it?" he smiled and pulled out a small black box. she looked at it. "dude..we can't marry." he shook his head. "so? doesn't mean i can't give you a ring that symbolizes my love for you." she tilt her head. and blushed. he had a point. when he open the box, her mouth fell open. it was a silver ring band with green vines design and the middle was a rose shape stone she snatched it. her pale blue eyes looked at Lincoln with a smug look. "i saved money to buy this for you." she looked back then at him. she took the ring and slide it on her ring finger. "...Lincoln..." she was so moved, her eyes teared up. "oh, love!" she pulled him into a hug as she pepper kissed his face and muttered sweet loving word to him, he closed his eyes and embraced the love she showered him with. his arms wrap around hers as they laid back. their eyes staring into one another, she begin to unbutton his shirt...Lincoln knew what was about to come.

before he knew it, she was riding his dick hard and fast. her moans were shaky and filled with loving passion. he moan along with hers he felt the pleasure rise as he felt her moist velvet walls tug and pull his cock, harder and faster they went, their juices mixing, leaking causing a wet stain on the made bed-and before they knew it lightening struck and they both cried out, making music as they rode out their hot passion for each other. as they begin to whined down they laid side by side panting and kissing each other softly. she reached and stroked her hair and pulled his head close so that they laid forehead to forehead. "i love you Lincoln loud. father of my baby." he blushed. "and i love you, luna loud mother to my child." they both shared a happy laugh and she wrap his arms around him his head between her naked breasts. their legs tangled together their hands lazily roaming and exploring. luna paused and pulled back and raised her hand in the air to look at the gift of love from her lover. "...man...i guess we're unofficial huh?" Lincoln shrugged and grab her hand and she heard a 'clink' she noticed he wore a plain silver band of his own. she looked at him, and he smirked. "...let's say its official but unofficial." she raised a brow. how did he slip on...she shook her head and smile. "sure, dude. guess we're officially a thing." he wrap his fingers in hers. "we've always been a thing. and that little joy that's growing in your belly just made my life all the sweeter." he pecked her lips. as he sang song- "i'm a simple...kind of man. and i gotta be something i love and understand." she snorted and kissed his nose and she sang to him. "take your time, don't live too fast. troubles will come, but they will pass. you found a woman. and you found love. and don't forget my love, there's someone up above." he smiled. Luna wasn't always hardcore religious. but she believed in god. and right now, she thanked god for sending her the brother she prayed for way back when. now? now he became something more. and she couldn't be more happier... - fuck Sam, fuck George. they cannot compare to her little groupie. and fuck anyone who says otherwise. god blessed her with him and this child of theirs. she pulled him and kissed his forehead. "...i love you bro...so damn much" she hugged his head to her breasts and he teared up and held onto her. love...love was a crazy thing. but dammit it was fun. being in love, feeling close to one another. it was the most single greatest thing ever to experience. you just didn't live til you felt it with someone. and this...this right here was proof.

they held onto each other, hand in hand, heart to heart, soul fused with soul. they held onto each other. what ever future they have, they will see. and so they held onto each other yes, the plans of the future was made, they don't know what road will lead them, but they knew their love so pure, so bright. they knew with it they'll fight anyone or anything with all of their might if they tried to tear them apart. no woman or man or law can ruine what they worked so hard for, what they build. Luna and Lincoln only knew this. they had each other, and they rely that god will help them through and through and that was enough for them.

the end.


End file.
